Reunion
Reunion is the third installment of the young adult series The Mediator written by Meg Cabot. It was first published as Mean Spirits by Simon and Schuster in July, 2001 under the author's alternative pseudonym Jenny Carroll, and then reprinted under the now-title Reunion, this time by HarperCollins. Book Cover Summary Accidents happen. With ghostly consequences, if you're Susannah Simon. The RLS Angels are out for blood, and only Suze can stop them--since she's the only one who can see them. The four ghostly teenagers died in a terrible car accident, for which they blame Suze's classmate Michael... and they'll stop at nothing until he's joined them in the realm of the dead. As Suze desperately fends off each attempt on Michael's life, she finds she can relate to the Angels' fury. Because their deaths turn out not to have been accidental at all. And their killer is only too willing to strike again. Plot The story starts with Suze’s best friend from New York, Gina , coming to visit her in Carmel, California. Suze's stepbrothers, Brad and Jake (aka Dopey and Sleepy), suddenly start fighting over Gina's attention. (Sleepy ends up winning and Dopey gets egotistic about it). Gina and Suze were hanging at the beach and decide to go get more drinks because it was warm. At the market, something catches Suze's attention, four teenagers in formal wear. Upon further inspection, she notices something else, they are all dead or otherwise known as ghosts. Suze finds out,after asking Father Dominic, that they were called the RLS Angels. The RLS Angels all died during their prom night after a car accident. Suze learns in one of her classes that it was Michael Meducci who had accidentally rammed the Angels. The Angels are furious at Michael for what he did to them, so they will not stop at anything to kill him. One problem though is that Michael thinks Suze is in love with him so he tries to pursue a relationship with her. The Angels go after Michael but Suze is usually there. Father Dominic and Suze investigate the scene of the accident. Jesse tags along while at home, Gina is covering for Suze. Jesse is able to calm the Angels down so that Father Dominic and Suze can talk to them. Suze discovers the truth that Michael killed the RLS Angels on purpose to get revenge on them because his sister is in a coma after drinking too much and almost drowning at a party at one of the Angels’ house. When Suze's mother finds out she forbids Suze to get anywhere near Michael, but Suze doesn't listen. Suze asked Michael to pick her up and they go out to the spot where the murder happened. Suze tricks Michael and he confesses but realizes Suze is going to expose him for what he did and he tries to kill Suze. Suze summons the RLS Angels saying the okay to kill Michael but see's she made a mistake and tries to call it off but the Angels are furious. The Angels go after Jesse (who was watching the Angels) and Suze. When the ambulance came Suze is pretty beat up and taken to the hospital after finding out Michael confessed to the police and is going behind bars. The day after Michael’s arrest, his sister woke up from her coma. Everyone visited Suze in the hospital except Jesse, which made her sad. Suze caught Jesse trying to dematerialize and felt hurt by that. Jesse came back looking sheepish and Suze explained that she couldn't have anybody hurting her family so she had to do what she did. Jesse calls her querida again and grazes her cheek. Suze stops denying that she loves him and surrenders to her feelings. More Editions Reunion19.JPG Reunion18.JPG Reunion17.JPG Reunion16.JPG Reunion15.JPG Reunion14.JPG Reunion13.JPG REUNION11.JPG Ms&yb.JPG Adbkms.JPG Adbk3.JPG Gc3.JPG Category:Books